


The All Captain Sleepover Supreme

by kirsch_tein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, M/M, Mario Kart, and they get it, daichi is a slut for suga's ass, everyone wants daichi's ass though, oikawa didn't get to finish lol, there's like a kind of bj in here, they're all huge nerds tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsch_tein/pseuds/kirsch_tein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is invited to a sleepover that is strictly 'Team Captains Only.'</p><p>or alternatively titled 'everyone is hitting and copping feels on the karasuno team captain and he is honestly genuinely so confused but he just. takes it i guess'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Captain Sleepover Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on instagram: @kirsch.tein
> 
> follow me on wattpad, that's where my stories get published first: @kirsch-tein
> 
> follow me on tumblr: ivva-chan

It was nearing around Kuroo Tetsurou's birthday when Daichi's parents called him downstairs to discuss an envelope that had been addressed to him in the mail.

Now, of course, Daichi was very worried that he was going to be in trouble since his grades had been going downhill after he had gotten his cheek all messed up, but when he saw that the card wasn't one from school, his brows quirked upwards in confusion. The envelope was bright pink and had white glitter sprinkled all over it. He took the envelope from the table and told his parents that he was going to read it in his room in case it was a love confession or something.

As he entered his room, closing the door behind him, he quickly tore open the envelope and fumbled with the letter. As his eyes scanned over the words, his shoulders fell in disappointment. The letter was signed from Kuroo, and all it said was, in all undercase letters, 'if you want to come to my all captain sleepover then text the number below'. He then saw that it had Kuroo's number at the bottom.

Why would Daichi want to go? Did he _want_ to go? Maybe it would be fun.

He stared at the number for a few seconds before scrambling to get his phone from his bedside. He texted the Nekoma's Captain's number and waited patiently, spinning in his desk chair as he listened for the telltale vibrate that his message was answered.

He grabbed his phone when he heard the vibration.

 **Kuroo** **: who's this. is this** **daichi**

 **Daichi** : **Yeah. I guess you could say I was interested, but just sleeping over in a house full of captains will be a little hard to convince me to stay. Do you have anything else to persuade me?**

 **Kuroo** **: i got pictures of** **suga** **'s** **ass** **from** **kenma** **when he was sitting on the sidelines one game. ill show them to u if u come**

Daichi, unfortunately, was a slut for Suga's ass.

 **Daichi** **: Count me in.** **It starts at five tomorrow, right?**

**Kuroo: yeah**

Truth be told, it was a little low of Daichi to be coming over to Kuroo's party just because he had pictures of his best friend's ass, but hey. It was his best friend's _ass_ _._ It was tempting, and Daichi was gonna come over anyways.

 **Daichi** **: Is anyone else going to be there?**

 **Kuroo** **: literally every other captain is coming.** **ur** **the last person i invited because i had to save the best bribe for last**

Wait, what? Kuroo was bribing his guests to come over? He wondered briefly what Kuroo had bribed the other captains with to make them come over to his party.

 **Daichi** **: Alright then. I'll be there.**

 **Kuroo** **: okay u better tho because you're not getting those** **ass** **pics if u** **dont**

And, because Daichi was a desperate high school boy, he would be coming to Kuroo's party without a second thought. He really, really wanted those ass pics.

So, when the next day came and it was five o clock, Daichi had a backpack on, and he was wearing just some casual clothes. You know, stuff he could wear to bed if he just fell asleep instantly, even if they didn't look like bed clothes. His mother was swooning over the fact that this was going to be his first sleepover in over four years, and Daichi had to hurrily remind her that he wasn't going to college and why on earth she was getting so emotional over him going to a slumber party?

Still, his father had to practically end up stopping his mother from fainting, and Daichi was damn near out of the house by that point. He had to ride his bike over to Kuroo's house, who lived pretty far away, and the way to his house was like, ninety percent 45 degree inclined hills. Daichi was wheezing by the time he'd made it to Kuroo's house, which was around five twenty p.m. He knocked on the door breathlessly, and when Kuroo answered the door, Daichi could hear stomping coming from behind him. He assumed it just another person in the house.

But he wasn't expecting Oikawa to come sliding across the floor and nearly tearing down the door to tearily wrap his arms around him, and holy fuck he was pretty sure that Oikawa had just fucking groped his ass, saying his name over and over again. Daichi gave a choked cry of surprise, having to regain his balance multiple times.

"I don't- what-" he stammered, glancing at Kuroo for help. Kuroo just laughed.

"Ushiwaka keeps on saying that aliens aren't real!" Oikawa busted into full on tears, and god forbid that Daichi knew what to do in this situation.

It took about three minutes to pry Oikawa off of his frame, and another five to convince him that Ushijima was just messing around with him. Oikawa just ran into the house with a raging stomp in his step.

Kuroo cleared his throat.

"You should come in."

Daichi breathed out and gave him a thank you as he walked in, kicking his shoes off where everyone else had.

Bokuto and Terushima were already screaming about Mario Kart in one room and Ushijima was shouting at them to shut up because there was no way in hell he was going to be playing such a childish game, and it was right then and there that Daichi wondered if there were going to be police here tonight because they were being so loud.

\--

It had been around an hour since Daichi had arrived at the party.

In that time, Bokuto and Terushima had written 'The Return of BT' and drawn a hastily drawn picture of what Daichi thinks is supposed to be ET in the bathroom with Kuroo's mom's lipstick, Oikawa had climbed to the top of the roof with some sort of tinfoil hat and a notepad and said he was 'going to communicate with aliens and write down what they said to prove Ushijima wrong,' ( he actually just ended up falling off of the roof into Kuroo's swimming pool, and was now currently taking a warm bath because he thought the alien gods were mad at him and were punishing him for being petty ), Daichi had been nearly forced to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Terushima by Bokuto and Kuroo, and by the good lord in heaven Daichi had never backed out of something so fast, and Ushijima had nearly broken one of his fingers because Terushima had slammed a door shut as Ushijima was chasing him as his fingers were still in the gap, while Moniwa had to grumpily take care of Ushijima's wounds, wrapping his swollen finger in an ice pack.

It was truly a hectic time.

Another thirty minutes after everyone had somewhat settled down and Oikawa had gotten out of the bath, Kuroo came in with warm mugs of hot chocolate even though it was the middle of summer, but Daichi took it nonetheless because damn, from previous experiences he learned that Kuroo's family was pretty good at making hot chocolate.

"...I want to play Mario Kart," someone's voice piped up in the midst of all the silence as they drank their hot chocolate. Bokuto shifted in the bean bag he had seated himself in, and his head nearly swiveled around 180 degrees to face Ushijima with a dangerous grin.

"Do you now, Ushiwaka?"

Terushima happily wrapped an arm around Ushijima's shoulders and nearly spilled his hot chocolate on his lap. Ushijima scowled at that, but nodded.

"Yeah, I do. And you know what? I'll be first!" He said, drinking the rest of his hot chocolate and slamming the mug on the table. "I'll be first, too! In fact, I can bet on it."

Ushijima stood up and looked down at Oikawa, who was busy writing about what he would think his very first alien sighting was going to be like. He looked up at Ushijima and quirked a brow.

"What? What do you-"

"I wanna make a bet with you! If I win against you in Mario Kart, then you have to spend an entire week at Shiratorizawa!" Ushijima exclaimed, and stuck his hand out. Oikawa snorted. "Yeah? And what do I get if I win?" He asked, standing up and crossing his arms.

Ushijima had a glint in his eyes as he grinned at Oikawa.

"I'll set up a date between you and Iwaizumi. And should he reject it, I'll make sure that, personally," Ushijima cracked his knuckles, "He'll regret it."

Oikawa was practically sobbing by then.

"Please don't beat him up if he doesn't do it! But I'd do anything to have a chance with my beautiful Iwa-chan!" He cried, clinging onto his notebook desperately. It was around two minutes after Oikawa's meltdown, that Ushijima cleared his throat.

"So is it a deal?" He asked, sticking his hand out. Oikawa took his hand and shook it firmly.

"It's a deal, Mister Cow."

Ushijima gave him a confident grin.

So, as the others were already making their bets to each other, Daichi was setting up the game. Bokuto had made a bet with Terushima about ice cream and horses, Daichi hadn't heard properly, and Kuroo had made a bet with Moniwa that involved Kenma, Hinata, and games. Daichi winced. That one didn't sound like a good idea. Never get between Kenma and his games.

"Hey, what about Daichi?" Moniwa asked, jerking his thumb over to where Daichi was finally done setting up Kuroo's Wii U. "He hasn't had a bet yet."

Daichi wasn't paying attention to the others. How Kuroo had enough remotes to actually play the game with the others was actually mindblowing. Perhaps he actually had set up for this sleepover, and it wasn't impromptu, like Daichi had originally thought.

Kuroo turned and looked at Daichi with half-lidded eyes and a sneaky looking grin on his face. Daichi turned around and saw, and swallowed and backed up a little.

"Is that so? Hey hey hey, Daichi! I was wondering if you'd like to-" Bokuto started, but Terushima slapped his hand over his mouth and ran over to Daichi. And it was right then and there that Daichi was now surrounded by a pack of bet-ravenous boys, nearly stepping on Kuroo's Wii U until Kuroo stepped in between Daichi and the boys.

"Well, Daichi, we all want to bet with you. So, how about this? If you win," Kuroo paused, and turned around to face the boys that were behind him. He huddled them together, whispering about something that Daichi couldn't hear. Somewhere in the conversation Ushijima threw his arms up in exasperation before groaning and nodding. Moniwa shook his head quickly and left the group, standing at the wall. No way he was going to be taking part in Kuroo's plan.

"Okay, Daichi," Kuroo said, turning around to face him. "If you rank first above all of us, _all_ of us, except for Moniwa since he doesn't want to take part in this bet, we will all contribute to donating three hundred dollars to the Karasuno Volleyball Club and, as a little tip added in by me, I will throw in fifty dollars so you can take Suga somewhere nice." Kuroo gave him a confident smirk.

"But, my dear friend, the Karasuno Crow, if you don't win.." Kuroo gave Daichi a crooked little evil grin. "You will have to spend an entire seven minutes in heaven with us."

He gestured at the boys behind him, who were looking at Daichi hungrily, and Kuroo narrowed his eyes temptingly.

" _All_ of us."

Daichi felt his blood run cold, and a bead of sweat ran down his neck. He swallowed and tried to think about the pros and cons to this.

Should he risk losing and spending seven minutes in heaven with five other boys, or complete the bet and win spending money for his club and be able to take his best friend on a date?

Kuroo stuck out his hand.

"Well?"

Daichi stared at it. He took a deep breath. His hand met Kuroo's and shook it firmly.

"I accept."

Kuroo gave an almost dark laugh and pulled his hand from Daichi's.

"Well, boys, looks like we're going to have Crow tonight."

\--

Daichi was not mentally or physically prepared for this match. Since everyone wanted a challenge, they all decided to go and do the hardest Rainbow Road track in the game. They hadn't even started the game yet, and Daichi's palms were already sweaty, Oikawa looked like he was actually being abducted, Terushima looked incredibly focused, and hell, even Ushijima looked slightly uneasy.

Kuroo was first player, and since he was the one to propose the bet to Daichi, he got first pick of the character selection screen.

He chose Yoshi, and Oikawa gave a sob of despair, but he didn't want to be excluded from the bet, so he kept his complains to himself.

So, these were the character picks from player 1 to player 7:

Kuroo had chosen Yoshi, Ushijima had chosen Donkey Kong, Oikawa picked Toad, Bokuto chose Princess Peach, Terushima picked Dry Bowser, Moniwa chose Rosalina, and Daichi chose Link. Pretty boy Link.

Lakitu appeared on the screen, and everyone seemed to lean towards the TV in anticipation. Lakitu raised his hand.

**Three, two, one, go.**

\--

It was actually hell. Kuroo had put the settings onto 200cc and Frantic Mode. He had contemplated putting it on Bombs Only, but due to the complaints of nearly everybody in the room, he huffed and took it off the Bomb Setting.

Moniwa had spun out the second that the game had started, Kuroo and Terushima didn't go for the boost, and Ushijima boosted straight ahead.

The current positions of the players were, after a few seconds:

Kuroo was first, Terushima was second, Ushijima was third, Bokuto was fourth, Daichi was fifth, Oikawa was sixth, and Moniwa was last.

Ushijima was staring at the TV box so intensely it might've spontaneously combusted into millions of flames, Moniwa was whispering the most impressive string of curses anyone had ever heard, and Bokuto's eyes were wide-eyed and focusing on everything in frame of the TV.

Oikawa was praying to the alien gods to help him and abduct him away if he lost this bet, Daichi was already accepting his defeat with a heavy heart, and Kuroo was grinning broadly.

Everyone switches places at every corner, bananas flying, shells being thrown, and mushrooms getting boosted.

The room is deathly silent, save for the quick clicking of the remotes.

Kuroo sucks in a frantic breath at the sight of a blue shell in Oikawa's hand as he lapped them, and he nearly threw his controller up in the air in panic.

"Oikawa, _Oikawa_ , please, you love me, don't do this, you _love me_ -" Kuroo tried to flash him a confident grin, but it faltered and he ended up sweating profusely.

Oikawa leaned across Terushima to look at Kuroo straight in the eye, before pressing the button.

Kuroo gives a shriek of disbelief and throws his controller so high up into the air that it gets stuck in the ceiling fan's blades, and everyone has to dodge his frantic feet hopping up and down to grab it before taking it and falling back into his bean bag chair.

By then, nearly everyone had passed Kuroo's kart, and hearing Kuroo's angry muttering made Daichi laugh. Thank god. Somehow, he'd managed to pass Bokuto, Ushijima, Terushima, and Kuroo with one swift blue shell.

He shot a thankful look to Oikawa, who gave him a firm and determined nod.

But, Daichi learned quickly, that it was a mistake to trust Oikawa.

It was the final lap, and Daichi was still in first, everyone close behind him, staring him down. It was the final stretch, and nobody said anything as they all hit the last item boxes of the lap, except for the collective intake of breath from every boy in the room.

Oikawa had gotten another blue shell, and Daichi scrambled with his controller before remembering that Oikawa was on his side. Oh yes, please, god, he was so close to the finish line, he could _taste_ the checkered tiles-

Or so he thought.

Oikawa gave Daichi a grin and cocked his head to the side.

"Daichi, I know I'm your friend, but god damn, I need a piece of your ass."

And so, Oikawa pressed the button, and Daichi was thrown into the air, and he felt as if his heart had been utterly torn out of his chest. He watched in slow motion as literally every other boy passed him. His controller assumed control as he was inched forward to the finish line, and Daichi had never felt more crushed in his life.

The roster read, in order from 1st to 7th:

Oikawa  
Ushijima  
Kuroo  
Moniwa  
Bokuto  
Terushima  
Daichi

Daichi. Was. Last.

Terushima gave a victory cry, and Oikawa was looking down at Daichi's spaced out form. Bokuto gave Oikawa a high five and grinned at him, telling him that what he'd done was positively evil and he loved it.

Kuroo smirked down at Daichi and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well well, our delicate Karasuno Crow, it seems that you've lost." Everyone gave a boastful laugh and slapped each other on the shoulders, except for Moniwa, who Daichi recalled, was not taking part in the bet.

"So, Daichi, how would you like to do this? Would you just rather go into the bedroom with the lights off since all of us won't fit in the closet, or would you like to be with all of us separately?"

Daichi looked up at Kuroo with a raised brow and crossed his arms.

"Hah? What bet? I don't remember taking part in a bet," he said innocently, taking the advantage of seeing Kuroo's confused face to sprint out of the room as fast as he could. He heard Kuroo shout behind him, and he definitely heard many footsteps clambering behind him.

Daichi was sweating as he practically ripped open the door to Kuroo's house and seated himself on his bike, and his feet were already on the pedals when he felt a strong hand grab his jacket and yank him back inside.

"Where do ya think _you're_ going, pretty boy?" Bokuto purred, dragging Daichi into the bedroom where most of the boys waited around the bed.

Bokuto tossed him onto the sheets and locked the door behind them.

"Listen, Daichi, I know it's overwhelming to be surrounded by so many, ahem, handsome looking young men, but a bet's a bet, and you lost, so you have to hold up your end of the bargain." Terushima said, looking down at him.

Daichi groaned and rested his head back on the pillows. Shit. There really was no way out of this. He figured he should just undress himself already, and it seemed the boys were more than happy to do that for him. They practically ripped his clothes off of him, keeping his boxers on. He huffed embarrassedly.

"Bokuto. The lights, please."

Bokuto nodded at Kuroo with a broad grin before flicking the lights off, and Daichi was suddenly plunged into darkness. He could hear shuffling in the room, and every sense except for sight was working overdrive.

"Oi oi, Oikawa, don't touch him yet, wait for us." Kuroo said.

Daichi heard a whine to his left.

"Hah? What the hell! How can you even see me in this darkness?!"

Bokuto laughed. He was at the end of the bed.

"We cats and owls have very good eyes." He said, and Daichi heard a slap in the room. He figured it must've been a high five between Kuroo and Bokuto.

There was more shuffling of some fabric on all sides of the bed, and Daichi swallowed thickly. His eyes weren't going to adjust to the dark quick enough to see what was happening, but hell, at least he could hear.

Kuroo cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. Every side and corner of the bed creaked simultaneously, and he sucked in a frantic breath. Hands were on his body in an instant, and had Daichi not known what was to be coming to him for the next seven minutes, he would've thought he was being kidnapped or something.

A body settled next to him, and Daichi lifted his hand up to try and figure out who was so close to him, but his fingers already brushed up against the chest of the body next to him.

"Oh, already trying to get your hands on me, huh?" Ushijima's voice was clear to his right, and Daichi jerked back, only to land in the arms of another body.

"Man, you are so soft, Daichi," Terushima purred. "I wonder what you feel like on the inside."

Daichi shuddered at the words and _holy_ _shit_ did someone's hand just brush up against his fucking dick? He felt kisses being trailed down from his chest to the hem of his boxers, wondering who was doing so to him. It had to be Bokuto, right? Since he was at the end of the bed?

Oikawa hummed lowly.

"Ooh, I wonder how big you are down here, Daichi," Oikawa taunted. "I mean, I can practically feel you through your boxers. But, ah.." Oikawa's hand brushed up against his cock and Daichi had to bite back a whine.

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed.

"Daw, look at him. Doesn't know what's happening and still getting hard," they said together, and he felt kisses on both sides of him, and _h_ o-ly shit someone just flicked their thumb against his fucking nipple.

Daichi tipped his head back and gave a whimper, and, embarrassingly, his cock twitched in his underwear.

"Oho!" Oikawa said, probably in surprise, and he felt the bed creak at the end of the bed. "Terushima, do that again. He really seemed to like that."

This time, instead of getting a thumb flicked against his nipple, an index finger and thumb gripped it instead and twisted and tweaked it.

Daichi's back arched off of the bed, and he gave a choked stutter of 'H-Holy shit,' and that seemed to satisfy them all. He felt someone smirk against his side.

Oikawa pulled down the waistband of his boxers and Daichi hissed at the cold air that touched his cock. Oikawa took it in his hand, stroking lazily.

"Now I can feel how big you are," Oikawa hummed, and _OH my_ _god_ Oikawa just fucking put his lips on his dick. "Taste pretty good, too, huh?"

Daichi practially bucked his hips upwards into Oikawa's mouth, his jaw clenched tightly. He didn't want to let them know that he was enjoying this.. well, too much.

Two pairs of lips licked a trail up his body, and settled on his collarbone, sucking lightly and already beginning to bite.

"N-No!" Daichi said quickly. "No markings, p-please. A-Ahh, Jesus, Oikawa, don't _do_ that! I'm trying t-to.. mm.. talk.."

Terushima and Ushijima groaned on either side of him.

"You're no fun, Daichi," they whined. "Oh well. I guess Oikawa will be the only one allowed to mark you."

There was a bite on the inside of Daichi's thigh, and he hissed in surprise, his hips bucking into the action.

"Aw, jeez. Look at that. He loves getting bitten, and yet the only place he wants to get bit is on his lower half." Bokuto groaned and gave the other nipple he was holding an especially rough twist, and Daichi cried out, his fingers tightening in the sheets.

His current thinking of his surroundings was that Bokuto and Ushijima were on his right, Terushima and Kuroo were on his left, and Oikawa was at the end of the bed.

His thoughts were taken from his mind when Oikawa dragged his teeth against the sensitive underside of his cock, and he cursed a string of swears that would make even a sailor blush, his head tipping back as a moan pushed past his lips.

"Now that was _hot,_ " Kuroo said against his skin, and everyone made sounds of agreement.

"S-Shut up," Daichi stammered breathily.

Oikawa took him into his mouth and Daichi practically had to hold back his orgasm. Oikawa was bobbing his head on his cock, his hand covering the parts his hand could not reach.

Daichi was drooling at this point, damn near incapable of speech, and everyone picked their pace up, teeth biting down on his thighs and lips replacing fingers on his nipples. Terushima and Ushijima were letting their hands roam Daichi's body while they sucked his nipples, biting at the tender and sensitive flesh.

"O-Oh, fuck-" Daichi stuttered, bucking his hips up once more. "Holy shit, I'm gonna cum, don't _s-stop_ -" he breathed, and god, he was so fucking _close_ to cumming-

An alarm sounded in the room, and for a second it sounded like it was just in his head, but everyone's hands and lips were off of him in an instant.

His head raised in a daze, and Moniwa knocked on the door.

"Time's up, fellas. 7 minutes in heaven is over."

The lights weren't on, but Daichi knew that everyone was getting dressed once more, and he sighed, pulling his boxers up over his dick and wincing at the tightness of his shorts. He didn't bother getting rid of it, since it was going down anyways.

Once everyone was all settled and resting in the living room, with Daichi smushed between Terushima and Ushijima. It was quiet, really. He figured that it was because everyone must've been tired from the earlier... _event._ He hugged his pillow tighter. Thinking about what had happened seriously made his head spin.

The lights were already off in the living room and he was sure that Terushima has groped his ass more than a few times, but it's not this that gets his attention.

Kuroo quickly parts his lips and inhales a deep breath.

"Wake me up," he whispers, and Bokuto whispers "Wake me up inside," back, and Daichi feels irritation sink into his stomach.

From the other side of the room, Oikawa giggles before going "Save meee~." Daichi is ready to kill himself.

He lifts himself up and smothers Terushima with his pillow before he can continue the chain, and Moniwa has accepted this from the damn beginning.

But, it's the words from behind him that make him fall apart.

Ushijima, his voice completely and utterly monotone, says "Save me from the nothing I've become."

Daichi screams.

\--

The next morning, they all awake to the smell of pancakes being made in the kitchen. Bokuto and Terushima rise first, practically sprinting to the kitchen, while the rest of them trudge there tiredly.

Oikawa had made pancakes.

They had green food dye and black eyes.

Oikawa had made _alien_ pancakes.

Everyone settled at the table to eat, and as everyone finished, Daichi rose from the table first.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I told my mom I'd be back home at eleven the day after."

He waved to the other guys as they told him their goodbyes, and while he was walking out, he felt a hand on his ass. He whipped around to see Ushijima.

"You should've come to Shiratorizawa," he said with a flirtatious wink before closing the door to Kuroo's house.

As Daichi settled on his bike and began to ride home, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and realized it was the ass pics of Suga that Kuroo had promised him.

With a grin, he couldn't help but feel excited for the next All Captain Sleepover Supreme.

**Author's Note:**

> gg daichi
> 
> ps moniwa decided to be a Cool Dude™ for kuroo and his porny pals by adding an extra five minutes to their seven minutes in heaven session lol


End file.
